Cody (Final Fight)
How Cody joined the Tourney In the original Final Fight, Cody teams up with his best friend/rival Guy and the Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar, to save Jessica (Cody's girlfriend and Haggar's daughter) from Belger, the leader of the Mad Gear gang. Cody takes on many of Mad Gear's worst thugs, including Damnd, the first Mad Gear Gang member to kidnap Jessica, and Edi E., a corrupt police officer that uses a gun and police baton against Cody, making the fight very difficult to win. His penchant for fighting often leaves the others free to pursue the other bosses of Metro City. In the end, Cody confronted Belger on the top floor of his penthouse, and after a tough battle, Cody was able to use an uppercut to knock Belger off the top floor, sending Belger plummeting to the street below and to his death. Cody is then celebrated as the hero of Metro City and that Jessica herself wants to celebrate with Cody, but Cody tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil continues to stalk the streets. After sharing a passionate kiss with Jessica, Cody leaves the city for parts unknown. Cody would soon reappear in Final Fight Revenge, which is chronologically set between the events of Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3. He returned to Metro City from a year of traveling, where he learned that the Mad Gear gang is beginning to reform, and that his girlfriend Jessica has gone missing after a series of riots that occurred in the city following the destruction of Mad Gear. Hoping to prove himself that he is Jessica's hero, Cody tried once more to come to her rescue, battling many thugs along the way. Sadly, Cody wouldn't get the chance to continue his search for Jessica, as he was arrested by Edi. E. for crimes that were committed by Mad Gear member Poison and the many street fights that Cody had participated in from his time. Jessica's whereabouts in the game are never resolved in any of the playable characters' endings. However, the design sketches for Cody from Street Fighter Zero 3, as well as the Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book would establish that Haggar was able to rescue Jessica, and that she and Cody had ended their relationship on a bitter note, due to Cody being jailed for his reckless street fighting and that Jessica had decided to take a trip to study abroad in Europe. Cody broke out of prison after a riot ensued. During his travels, he met up with Edi. E (who is trying to recapture him), Rolento, and even Guy once more. Rolento wanted him to join his militant movement, which Cody refused after a heated argument (it's unknown if they had actually fought). Guy, meanwhile, wanted to reform Cody and get him back on the good path, but Cody said that he was no hero and basically lived for fighting. The two then had their own battle but after the two calmed down, Guy accepted the fact that his friend had to live his own life. The two separated afterward when Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City, but Cody said he still had traveling to do. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. Apparently bored of prison life, Cody 'casually' breaks out of prison. Telling the irritated guard that he'll be back soon enough, he ventures outside. While out, Cody sees a familiar face: his old friend and rival Guy, and the two spar. Cody's main motivation seems to be finding a way to alleviate his boredom by participating in S.I.N's tournament. After defeating Seth, Guy confronts Cody again, assuming there's still a bit of good left in him, asking if he "vanquished a great evil" for the sake of what's right. While he doesn't directly deny it, Cody claims that he only did it because Seth was in his way, making Guy assume he has no intention of returning. When given the question, Cody states he'll be returning to his prison cell, where he belongs. One night in prison, Cody is visited by a young Wei officer named Yue Jin. He offered him a full pardon and give him full clemency, if he would fight in the second Smash Brothers Tourney and win. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cody lays on his back with his hands on his head. After the announcer calls his name Cody gets up and puts his handcuffed hands apart as the camera zooms saying "Makin' me sleepy." Special Moves Bad Stone (Neutral) Cody picks up a stone and throws it at the opponent. The player can also hold the B button after performing the attack, which causes Cody to toss them in his hand, delaying the throw. Criminal upper (Side) Cody turns quickly and throws an uppercut ("Take that!") which creates a white tornado that can land up to 8 hits. Ruffian Kick(Up) Cody steps forward and performs a sliding kick. Ground version is a mid-hitting side kick. Air version is a fling upper kick. Zonk Knuckle (Down) Cody throws a powerful hook with the hand closest to his opponent. Final Destruction (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Cody cracks his knuckles ("You're ready to start fighting for real?), before throwing a spinning hook. If it connects, he continues to deliver a punch, a Stomach Blow, a Jaw Crusher, a spinning fifth punch and finishes by delivering a powerful Criminal Upper that sends the opponent sky high ("You're boring the crap outta me!"). Last Dread Dust (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Cody scratches his head and shrugs with a bored expression saying "Making me sleepy..." He then proceeds to kick a long cloud of dust at his opponent, and follows up by pulling out a wrench and attacking the opponent four times. He then strikes with an uppercut. If it connects, he launches his opponent sky high. As they come down, Cody pulls out a steel pipe from behind his back saying "Get out of my face!" and swings the pipe baseball-style into the opponent's back, sending them face-first into the stage's invisible "wall". To top it all off, Cody whistles as the opponent crashes into the wall and subsequently falls off then says "Finished practising now?". It lands up to 14 hits if successful. Victory Animations #Cody holds his right shoulder and circles his right arm saying "Looks like I'll be easy on you next time." then brings his hands down. #Cody brings his hands apart and goes "Phew!" #Cody walks away with his hands behind his back saying "Geez... You suck, man!" On-Screen Appearance Cody jumps out of a prison van and says "Well now, let's see if we can't do something about my boredom." Trivia *Cody Travers's default rival is a hooksword Wei officer named Yue Jin and his second rival is Black Mask. *Cody Travers shares his Japanese voice actor with Steely Dan and Sima Zhao. *Cody Travers shares his French voice actor with Envy, Mighty Gazelle, Cliff Hanger and Crow. *Cody Travers shares his German voice actor with Shinnok, Light Yagami, Hwa Jai, Second Hokage, Zhu Ran and Tokio Oshima. *Cody Travers shares his Arabic voice actor with Ghirahim, Lyon Vastia, Feng Wei, and Coyote Starrk. *Cody Travers shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Bugaboom, Cortez, Fatty Puffer, Tetsujin, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Alex Mason, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Sajin Komamura, Billy Zwei, the left head of Hydreigon, Robin Hood and Ragna the Bloodedge. Category:Final Fight characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters